Need you now
by MixkaRules18
Summary: Here's the sequel to Turn the lights on. Rated M for slight Roxas abuse and language
1. Chapter 1

Need you now

Hey guys here's the sequel to turn the lights on again thanks to some bitch I had to take the lyrics off. Just listen to need you now.

Thanks goes to my awesome beta KC Knight for helping out. I own nothing Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts

Roxas was sitting on the couch in his apartment crying his eyes out. As he wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked at pictures of himself and Axel together. "Why did I leave him? Why? How could I be so stupid?" He started to cry harder when a voice called out, "Babe, why don't you quit crying and come back to bed?" Roxas looked up to see his client for tonight, Marlexia or Marluxia...Yeah, Marluxia standing in front of him with a glare on his face. "I let you take a break so you could have a smoke not weep over some red-head dip shit." He smacked Roxas across the face. The force of the smack sent Roxas to the ground.

Something in Roxas snapped. 'Why am I doing this?'

He stood up and glared at Marluxia. "Leave now. This is my fucking place, leave." Marluxia grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "I'm not leaving 'till I get my moneys' worth." Roxas clawed at his arms and gasped for breath, his face slowly turning blue. His vision was getting blurry, everything was slowly getting darker, Marluxia dropped him to the ground with a growl. "Be back in the bedroom in five minutes, bitch." He walked back into the bedroom.

Roxas pulled his knees close to his chest and started to cry. He looked up to see the clock reading 1:15. "He wouldn't treat me like this. If I hadn't left him I wouldn't be alone with this dick-head." After a minute Roxas stood up and picked his cell phone up. He called a familiar number praying that he would pick up. When Axel didn't pick up, he sobbed and put the phone back in his pocket. Roxas looked at his bedroom and then the front door. He wiped his eyes one more time before he put the dickheads' money on the table and left the apartment.

Axel slammed the bottle of whiskey down on the table with tears pouring down his face. "Why did he *hiccup*leave? I thought he wanted to get back together." Axel wiped the tears from his eyes and took another swig from the bottle and looked at the door. "I wish he would come *hiccup* back."

Axel finished the bottle and got up to go find another one. He turned on the radio as he walked into the kitchen

Tears were pouring down Axels face now. "I do need him and I need him here now." He pulled another bottle from the cabinet and opened it up. He took a few more swigs before he sat it down and stumbled into his living room. "Looking for something?" a slightly amused voice asked. Axel turned around to see his Roxas standing there with a slight smirk on his face. "I see you missed me. I thought you quit drinking, Ax." Axel glared at Roxas. "What do you care Roxas? So what do you want now? Money? If so then just leave now." Roxas looked hurt and walked over to his former lover/about-to-be-lover-again and hugged him. "I-I made a mistake, Axel, leaving you like that. I was just scared that you would reject me and tell me to leave. So I left on my own terms."

Axel looked down at the small blonde hugging him and hugged him back. "R-Roxas, it's OK. I'll forgive if you tell me one thing." Roxas smiled "Yes?" Axel hiccupped, "How the hell did you get in here? I thought you gave me your key back." Roxas blushed. "I made a copy of my key in case I lost it and I just never gave it back on the off chance that we could get back together." He looked away, his face red. Axel smirked. "Aww that's so cute Roxy." He made Roxas look him in the eye and kissed him softly. Roxas' eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back, but stopped when he tasted the whiskey on Axel's breath. He pushed Axel away "You're drunk, we shouldn't be doing thi-!" He moaned loudly when Axel rubbed the front of his pants "Please Roxas. I need you and I can feel that you need me." He moved to lick the shell of Roxas' ear. "I'll even let you top." He bit Roxas' earlobe and tugged on it.

Roxas' blushed and moaned slightly. He hasn't topped for almost a year and a half now. Roxas sighed "Fine, Axel, let's go." He took Axel's hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

(2 hours later)

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel waist and smiled happily. He was back with his pyro and everything was right again. Axel sighed and turned in Roxas' arms. "How do I know you won't just sneak off like you did last time?" Roxas chuckled and smiled at him. "You can handcuff me if you want, Ax, but I'm not leaving again. I love you." Axel's eyes lit up "I love you too, and really I can handcuff you because..." He pulls out a pair of cuffs from his nightstand and smirks. The last thing that could be heard in the house was a click of cuffs and a shout of "Axel!."

(2 years later.)

Roxas came home from work and smiled "Axel, I'm home!" He walked into the dining room to see a beautiful candle lit dinner. Axel hugged Roxas from behind. "Happy Anniversary, love." Roxas blushed. "Axel, you didn't have to do this." Axel made Roxas sit at the table "Nonsense, now sit and eat. I almost burned the house down for this." Roxas looked down at the foodand started to eat. He and Axel talked, ate, and laughed. When they were both done, Axel cleared the table and Roxas helped with the dishes. When done, Axel pulled his short blonde into a tight embrace. "Roxas, can I ask you something?" Roxas looked up and smiled at him "Sure Axel, what is it." Axel smiled and got on one knee. "Roxas Strife, I love you with all my heart. We've had our up and downs but we both pulled through it. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it. A gold wedding right with a small diamond on it sat it the box. Roxas broke out in a huge smile "Oh, of course I will!" Axel slipped the ring on and Roxas jumped on him and kissed him. Axel kissed back and smiled, and from that point on nothing bad ever happened to them again.


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION EVERYONE

I'm re-writing turn the lights on. My Beta has already looked over it and has sent it back to me. I will get to working on it soon I promise

I love you all!


End file.
